A New Moon, A New Dawn
by Ura Omote Author
Summary: 10 years after the events of Unwound Future. Emmy is alone in the world again - until she meets the reincarnation of an old friend who's forgotten everything! And not only that, she warns of grave danger coming to the Professor and Luke! But how can Emmy save them when she still has to save herself? (Rated T just in case. Spoilers for a lot of games.) Currently on hiatus.


**Hello, everyone! I've been getting into writing more serious fics, so along with Shattered Pillars, I decided to write one about Emmy and co. ^^**

* * *

Life was dull for Emmy Altava. It had been ten years since she had betrayed Professor Layton, and she had not had one adventure since. She had been excommunicated from Targent by her very own Uncle Leon, who had told her that she was no longer useful to them. She had been distraught at the time, but the pain of losing everyone was beginning to numb. She decided to occupy herself with her favourite hobby; photography.

Of course, even good pictures only sell for so much. Frankly, she was a little on the poor side, but she kept telling herself she'd turn it all around eventually. As she whipped out her camera again, she felt a hesitant tap on the back. She turned around to see a young girl, she couldn't be more than ten, with beautiful chestnut-coloured locks and a vacant expression.

"Excuse me..."

"Yes? Do I know you?" Emmy was increasingly confused. The mysterious girl looked familiar, but Emmy just couldn't place her...

"Maybe. Could you take a look at this?" the girl said, pulling out a locket. She opened it to reveal a photograph with five people inside. Emmy immediately recognised the faces. "You are in this photograph, are you not?"

Emmy nodded. Looking at the girl again, her eyes widened. "You're... It can't be."

The other broke into a wide smile. "Yes. My birth name is Stella Borealis. I'm investigating my past life. You see, my mother always said that I was holding this pendant when I was born. I was a scientific phenomenon. I recently found it stashed away somewhere and recognised myself in this picture at once. But I was puzzled as to why I looked far older than I am, was dressed strangely, and was with people I'd never met. The only conclusion I could come to was that this was from a past life, and finding the people in my picture could help me learn more. Could I ask for your help, miss?"

"Aurora..." Emmy was blown away.

"Aurora?"

"Yes... your name was Aurora."

"Is that so... Then you can call me Aurora. It feels natural. I like it," Stella, or should I say Aurora, smiled.

_Well, I have nothing better to do than to sit here... Why not? _Emmy decided. "I'll help."

"Thank you. But... I had a vision recently. These two-" she pointed to the Professor and Luke, "- were in grave danger. Since you're apparently on good terms, could we go to visit? I need to know more - If it's not too much trouble of course."

Emmy swallowed. She hadn't talked to either of them since the incident with the Azran Legacy. She couldn't...

"I don't think I can Aurora," Emmy said. She didn't doubt Aurora's vision - she had been the Azran messenger, after all. But still...

"I won't ask if you don't want me to, miss...?" Aurora asked.

"Altava. But just call me Emmy."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Do you think it's possible to regain memories of a former life, Miss Altava?"

_It happened before with the Azran Eggs, in a way... _Emmy thought. _Perhaps, if we were to find what happened to the key...?_

"Aurora, if you're serious about this, come with me to Froenborg. There's a key that might help," the photographer said.

"How will we get there?"

Oops. She hadn't thought of that. "It might take a while, but I have my scooter. We should both be able to fit."

Aurora nodded. "I'll do anything to remember who I truly am... but are you sure I'm not imposing on you? I hate to bother you like this..."

"It's fine! We're friends, right?" Emmy smiled. "Let's go as soon as possible."

Aurora looked her straight in the eyes and said: "What about tonight?"

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one. I have absolutely no idea where I'm taking this. Gaaah, I'm such an idiot. Anyway, please review~!**


End file.
